1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having improved electrical characteristics, and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nonvolatile semiconductor device, e.g., a display driver IC (DDI), may require high voltage transistors operating at a relatively high voltage, e.g., voltage greater than about 12 V, and/or low voltage transistors. The high voltage transistors may be categorized into high-voltage transistors having recessed trench channels and high-voltage transistors having planar channels.